Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Llega el tercer año de Harry y Draco y las cosas se vuelven más oscuras.
1. ¿Draco Malfoy?

**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece, sólo la traducción.

**Traducción** autorizada del original en **inglés** del mismo nombre, escrito por **shedevil628**.

**Advertencias**. Slash. Harry/Draco. Dark!Harry.

**Géneros**. Romance. Angst. Drama.

**Secuela** de "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**I. ¿Draco Malfoy?**

—Harry, te llaman en la puerta— Petunia llamó por las escaleras, la escuela iniciaba en poco más de una semana. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Draco.

—H-Harry— sangre corría sobre el muchacho, aclarándose por la lluvia, incluso a través de la tormenta, estaba claro que el rubio estaba llorando. Harry lo levantó con facilidad, el rubio estaba blanco. Demasiado pálido. —Petunia, Draco se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo.

—Oh, por supuesto— llevó a Draco arriba hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de cerrar y bloquear la puerta, se volvió hacia la ducha caliente, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Draco. Draco simplemente siguió llorando —Voy a estar en mi habitación, límpiate.

—No me dejes— Draco apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra Harry y se aferró. _Tranquilízate de una puta vez, imbécil, está asustado, herido y tiene trece años._

—Está bien— se quitó la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros. Casi se había quitado los calzoncillos, pero ante la mirada de Draco, los dejó. Rabia le inundó. Metió a Draco suavemente en la ducha y entró en ella. El chico más pequeño seguía aferrándose a él. Harry nunca había sentido tanta rabia antes. No estaba enfadado por sí mismo, sino más bien por Draco.

—¿Qué pasó?— hizo un esfuerzo para suavizar su voz, por lo general fría, mientras lavaba la sangre de Draco —¿Te golpearon?— cuando Draco no contestó, Harry bailó en su furia y tuvo que controlarse para mantener la voz calmada, firme y sobre todo, suave —¿Te violaron?

—No, pero...

—Pero, ¿qué?

—El amigo de mi padre. Lo intentó.

—¿Lo impidió tu padre?

—No, él se rió— _A__utocontrol. Ten autocontrol. No te rompas. La única persona aquí que está lastimada, es Draco. Mantén la calma. Respira._

—Esa sangre es tuya. ¿Te hicieron daño?

—Sólo un poco— Harry giró a Draco con cuidado y una vez más tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper algo. Grabadas en la espalda de Draco estaban las palabras "putita de Potter".

Jaló a Draco y se aferró a él con fuerza. Draco comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Harry mantuvo a Draco y retuvo su autocontrol restante.

=X=

Horas más tarde encontró y utilizó suficientes pociones curativas que las palabras eran apenas visibles. Draco se durmió con la playera negra favorita de Harry. El mismo Harry se puso una camisa de color verde oscuro y una sudadera con capucha negra. Sus botas de basilisco lucían la ominosa luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Después de mucha persuasión, había conseguido un nombre. Y ahora iba de caza. Lucius Malfoy era el hombre más afortunado del maldito mundo, en realidad iba a vivir para ver el amanecer. Su amigo embargo... iba a morir esta noche. Lenta, dolorosa y sin piedad. Pero llegaría el tiempo de Lucius, Harry sabía que si lo mataba ahora, Draco se echaría la culpa. Y por alguna razón ridícula, Draco aún amaba a su padre.

Rozó sus labios sobre la sien de Draco y saltó por la ventana.

=X=

Cuando Draco despertó, Harry estaba haciendo flexiones, no había ninguna señal de que le había dejado en absoluto. —Harry, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pareces enojado.

—Estoy enojado.

—No se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad?

—Draco, te prometo que nunca le diré a nadie ninguno de sus secretos.

—Gracias— _Draco tiene que volver a ser un empalagoso, molesto y hablador pronto. En otras palabras, de vuelta a la normalidad._ Draco era demasiado joven e inocente para volverse tan hastiado como lo estaba Harry.

=X=

—Harry tengo miedo— _la una y quince__ de la mañana._

Harry acercó a Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza, las uñas cortas del rubio extrajeron sangre de donde se aferraban a los hombros de Harry. Harry nunca más volvería a irritarse por el miedo de Draco, lo jura por Dios.

=X=

—¿Harry?— tendrían que ir al Callejón Diagon mañana, pero por ahora su mundo consistía en sólo la habitación de Harry, le llevó comida a Draco.

—¿Sí?

—¿Lo mataste?

—Al amigo de tu padre, sí.

—¿Cómo?— Harry se quedó en silencio —Por favor, Harry. Tengo que saber.

—Utilicé mi navaja para desollar su piel, lancé un hechizo sobre él, así que no podía morir hasta que terminase. Luego, separé los músculos de la capa de grasa debajo, y luego quité la grasa restante y la carne de los huesos. Corté sus pulmones para que se ahogara en su propia sangre. Le corté el cuello, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo rápidamente; fueron cerca de seis minutos para que se ahogase al mismo tiempo que se desangraba hasta la muerte. Luego lo enterré— Draco se estremeció

—¿Tienes miedo de mí ahora?

Draco se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra los de Harry.

—No.

* * *

**N/Trad**.

Sí. Así de crudo y oscuro llega el tercer libro. *-*

**Gracias por leer y comentar**.


	2. Diagon Alley y el increíble poder de la

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**II. Diagon Alley y el increíble poder de la juventud**

Draco estaba riendo. Hace dos meses eso le habría irritado, pero ahora, era el mejor sonido que jamás ha escuchado. Vagaban a través de las tiendas y Draco había suplicado hasta que Harry estuvo de acuerdo en probar uno de los nuevos caramelos de Honeydukes. Todo lo que tuvo que decir era que debían atenerse al chocolate.

=X=

—Oh mira Harry ¡es la Saeta de Fuego! ¡Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor!— Draco saltaba fuera de la tienda de escoba sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Harry. A simple vista lucía bien, pero Harry lo conocía. Harry vio los apenas disimulados espasmos de dolor cuando nadie más que él estaba cerca. La experiencia anterior en Madame Malkin era algo que Harry no quería volver a repetir. Honestamente, era una agonía observar el angelical rostro de Draco encogerse por el dolor o el miedo. Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a provocar tal expresión en el rostro de Draco. Harry no tenía miedo de admitir sus propios sentimientos, era obvio que adoraba al rubio. No era capaz de cuidarlo bien. Amaba a Draco, no de la forma en la que un buen hombre haría. No le haría lindo o dulce. Todavía sería cruel y frío. Sólo un poco más amable con Draco, pero sólo un poco.

—Está bien.

—¡Yahoo! ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Te amo Harry!— Draco le besó en la mejilla antes de arrastrarlo a la tienda. _Oh querido Draco, lo sé. Y, por desgracia para ti, yo también te amo. _

=X=

—¡Oh Harry mira!— de acuerdo, tal vez era mucho más amable con Draco. Pero le gustaría ver que alguien comentara al respecto. Entonces verían lo diferente que trataba a Draco. Era un maldito, frío, bastardo sádico. Y todo aquel que pensara de otra manera tendría que pagar.

Después de gastar casi cada galeón que había hecho en el póker del año pasado, finalmente regresaron con los Dursley.

=X=

—Harry, tengo miedo— _2:45 am, pasaré el resto de la eternidad siendo despertado por él ¿no?_

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y si mi padre trata de hacerme volver a casa?— el agarre de Harry se afianza.

—Entonces, voy a matarlo de una puta vez.

—Gracias Harry— un beso en la mejilla y Draco se acurruca más cerca.

—¿Eso significa que puedo matarlo ahora mismo?

—No.

—Maldita sea.

=X=

Granger, uh, Hermione les abrazó en Kings Cross y, sorprendentemente, Draco no se inmutó en absoluto. Se sentaron en un compartimento con el Sr. RJ Lupin. —¿Cómo estuvo tu verano Harry?

_Está despierto_, el hombre se había crispado cuando Hermione dijo su nombre. Sólo una pequeña sacudida, pero estaba ahí. —Estuvo bien.

—¿Y Draco? ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

—Um.

—Pasó la mayor parte de éste conmigo.

—¿En serio? Bueno, ¿qué hicieron, chicos?— Hermione lucía sorprendido.

—Dormimos, fumamos, bebimos y tuvimos un montón de sexo sin protección.

—¡Harry! No lo hicimos Hermione, ¡lo juro! Bueno Harry bebió y fumó y sí compartimos una cama, pero no tuvimos sexo— _Ah, la alegría de los inocentes bromas._

—Harry, no debería decir esas cosas. ¿Y si te metes en problemas?

—Me importa una mierda.

=X=

Las luces del tren se apagaron —H-Harry— Draco se arrimó a su lado y se estremeció.

—¿Por qué se habrá detenido? No pudimos haber llegado ya ¿o sí?

—Cállate— algo se acercaba a su compartimiento. La puerta se abrió, Hermione escuchó a su madre diciéndole que su tía favorita había fallecido. Draco escuchó la risa cruel de su Padre. Lupin escuchó a Greyback venir por él. Y Harry, Harry no escuchó nada y no sintió nada. —Expecto Patronum— _Sabía que estaba despierto_ —¿Están bien?

—Sí— Draco estaba tratando de enterrarse al lado de Harry. Hermione estaba temblando, manteniendo firme a su nuevo gato Crookshanks.

—Tomen, les va a ayudar— Lupin les entregó a cada uno un pedazo de chocolate, Harry le dio el suyo a Draco

—¿Qué eran esas cosas? — Hermione echó una mirada temerosa a la puerta.

—Dementores.

—Así es, señor Potter.

—Aspiran las almas de las personas.

—Eso es horrible.

=X=

—¿Harry?— _3:45 am_

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que los dementores pueden entrar en la escuela?

—No. Duérmete Draco.

=X=

—¿Has escuchado del prófugo Sirius Black? Es tu padrino.

—Ah, ya veo— _Debe ser por eso que lo entiendo._

—Es interesante Draco.

—No me gusta el nuevo horario. Siempre estás ocupado.

—No a la una de la mañana, evidentemente.

—Mmm.

=X=

—¿Harry?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quieres besarme? En los labios, me refiero.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo harás. Confío en ti.

Una ligera presión de los labios.

_No deberías. Dios sabe que no deberías._

=X=

—Hogsmeade se acerca. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Oh, gracias Harry!— _Bah, más besos_.


	3. Hogsmeade y las 2:00am

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**III. Hogsmeade y las 2:00am**

—¡Harry, vamos con Madame Puddifoot!— _Quienquiera que se atreva a decir que no lo amo, está más loco que yo. _

—Está bien...

—¡Genial!

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, tortolitos?— una camarera castaña, de ojos verdes, estaba sonriéndoles a Draco y él. Harry suspiró.

—Oh, quiero una magdalena Be Mine y hmm, un Cupido de fresa.

—¿Tiene alguna bebida alcohólica?

=X=

Harry Draco compró 3 libras del famoso chocolate de Honeydukes. No, en serio, 3 libras del maldito chocolate. Aunque no era como si pudiese quejarse porque compró suficientes paletas ácidas y de sangre para el resto de la eternidad. _Hablando de eternidad..._ Había destruido el diario. Le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había sólo dos personas, además de los Flamel, que sabían dónde estaban, Albus Dumbledore y el tataranieto de Flamel, Joshua Flamel que tenía, sorprendentemente, sólo treinta y dos. Pero pronto, el pobre idiota estaría muerto. Nadie se interpondría en el camino de Harry hacia la inmortalidad.

=X=

—¿Harry?— _las 2:00am_

—¿Sí Draco?

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo de nada.

—¿Ni siquiera la muerte?

—Solamente los gatitos tienen miedo de morir, no tengo ganas de morir.

—¿No quieres morir nunca?

—No, y tú tampoco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si te dejo morir, entonces eso te haría dejarme. Y NUNCA dejaré que me dejes.

—Está bien— Draco se apretujó más y besó a Harry en la mejilla.

=X=

—¿Harry?— _las 2:00am_

—¿Sí?

—No me respondiste anoche. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Nada.

—Hmm, qué hay sobre… dejarte. ¿Tienes miedo de eso?— Draco jadeó cuando quedó atrapado debajo de Harry.

—No. Si tratas de dejarme, te detendré. Si tratas de correr, te atraparé. Si tratas de ocultarte, te encontraré.

—Harry, me asustas.

—Bien. Tal vez así sepas lo que pasará si me dejas.

=X=

—Hola Harry, hola Draco. ¿No están emocionados de que vamos a enfrentar Boggarts en DCAO?

—No.

—¿Por qué no Harry?

—Algunas personas en el maldito mundo no deberían meterse en nuestros asuntos.

=X=

—Muy bien, el conjuro es Riddikulus. Así que si se alinean todos, les daré una oportunidad.

Draco fue la segunda persona en levantarse, Harry se quedó detrás de él, luciendo muy aburrido. Lo que salió del armario fue Lucius Malfoy, Draco gimió. Harry se adelantó antes de que pudiera convertirse en algo peor. Harry le miró y el Boggart se lanzó de nuevo dentro del armario y cerró la puerta. Se fue con Draco todavía temblando.

=X=

—¿Harry?— _las 2:00am_

—¿Sí?

—Ese Boggart tenía miedo de ti.

—Sí.

=X=

Estaban en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde Weasley Jr. y Draco estaban discutiendo. —Aja, ¿no eres tan ruda, verdad? Bestia asquerosa— _Mierda_. Buckbeak el Hipogrifo se echó hacia atrás y arañó... a Harry.

—¡Harry!

—Estoy bien Granger.

—¡Harry lo siento todo esto es mi culpa!— Draco tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Oh no! Lo llevaré al hospital— Hagrid parecía aterrorizado.

—No. Estoy bien. Puedo ir por mi cuenta— Draco tomó sus morrales y corrió tras él.

=X=

—Es posible que desees mantener el cabestrillo durante un tiempo— Madame Pomfrey había terminado de discutir con él en el momento en el que Draco llegó allí.

—Harry estoy-

Ya se estaba alejando. Draco se estrelló con su espalda de un momento —¡Harry lo siento!

—Está bien. Deja el pánico— _pequeña cosita ceñuda._

—¡Realmente, realmente lo siento!

—Draco está bien. Ni siquiera estaba herido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

=X=

—¿Harry?— _las 2:00am_

—¿Sí?

—Dicen que Sirius Black fue quien traicionó a tus padres con ya-sabes-quién.

—¿Y qué?

—¿No te importa?

—No, ¿por qué diablos iba a hacerlo?

—Eran tus padres.

—Están muertos.

—¡Pero eran tus padres!

—No me acuerdo de ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué me debería importar?

=X=

Había un juego de Quidditch hoy. Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Una tormenta de truenos y relámpagos volvía el vuelo peligroso. _No estoy preocupado. No estoy preocupado._ Un relámpago se iluminó a centímetros de Draco. _De acuerdo, estoy un poco preocupado_. Dementores descendían sobre el juego. Draco bajó volando a gran velocidad y atrapó la snitch, los dementores le siguieron.

—¡Harry!— Draco voló hacia las gradas de Slytherin y se escondió detrás de Harry, Harry arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Slytherin gana, y el buscador parece tener a Harry Potter como escudo humano para alejarse de los dementores.

—¡Expecto Patronum!

=X=

—¿Harry?— _¿Qué pasa con Draco y las 2:00am? ¿Por qué no la 1:00 o las 3:00am? ¿Y por qué diablos estoy pensando en esta mierda?_

—¿Qué pasa Draco?

—Todavía no me has dicho si tienes miedo de algo.

—Te lo dije. Lo le temo a nada.

—¿Qué pasa con los fantasmas?

—No.

—¿La oscuridad?

—…

—Está bien, era una pregunta tonta, pero ¡vamos Harry tienes que tenerle miedo a algo!

—No me gustan los Inferi. Pero no les tengo miedo.

—¿Qué son los Inferi?

—Cuerpos reanimados.

—Ew.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí Draco?

—¿Va a besarme otra vez?— _uno de estos días voy a perder mi autocontrol y él va a lamentar haber preguntado._

—Está bien.

Oh tan ligero, tan cuidadoso. Nunca demasiada fuerza, nunca lo sostiene aún. Siempre dándole a Draco la oportunidad de retroceder. Y por extraño que parezca, tan perfecto.


	4. 13 besos

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**IV. 13 besos**

Uno. Rayo de sol.

Harry y Draco estaban tumbados en el césped junto al lago. El sol brillaba y afuera estaba cálido. Draco sostenía su mano y charlaban sobre lo que había hecho en Transfiguración ayer. Harry había estado en Encantamientos en ese momento —¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres darme un beso?

El sol brillaba sobre los chicos mientras yacían en la hierba —Sólo una vez.

—Está bien— una suave presión de labios, siempre suave. A veces Harry deseaba no tener que ser tan cuidadoso.

=X=

Dos. Lechucería.

—¿Para quién va a la carta?

—Joshua Flamel.

—¿Es un secreto?

—Sí.

—Puedes usar a Perséfone.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres darme un beso?

—Sólo una vez.

—Está bien— todavía suave, siendo cuidadoso. Harry suspiró.

=X=

Tres. Cama.

Estaban tumbados en la cama, eran las once de la noche, la mayoría de los otros estudiantes estaban durmiendo. Pero Harry estaba tomando demasiadas clases como para dormir temprano. Su tarea no puede realizarla hasta la 1:00am. Draco permanecía despierto con él, por alguna razón no creía que fuese bueno para Harry estar solo. —¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—Dame un beso— _Oh, ¿ya no estamos pidiéndolos, hmm? Ahora los exigimos. Interesante._

Suave, con cuidado. No era justo.

=X=

Cuatro. Clase.

—Entonces, ¿cuál cree que es la respuesta, Sr. Potter?— Lupin estaba parloteando para que Harry prestase atención, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Draco. —¿Sr. Potter?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabe cuál es la respuesta a mi pregunta?

—Grindelows.

Con eso Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco en los labios. Tan cerca, tan cuidadoso, tan-

—¡Sr. Potter!

=X=

Cinco. Césped.

Harry y Draco estaban en el césped de nuevo, Draco se quejaba por las manchas de hierba en sus pantalones. —Draco, ¿por qué te afecta?

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí Draco?

—Me besaste antes. ¿Vas a hacerlo de nuevo?

Aún cerca, aún cuidadoso. Aún así, no era justo.

=X=

Sexto. Maricón.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—Dame un beso.

Cerca, cuidado, hmm, evolucionando a algo más cercano, menos cuidadoso, más-

—¡Ustedes dos son unos putos maricones!

Crack.

—¡Ah! ¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Me rompió la nariz!

—¡Detención señor Potter, señor Malfoy!

=X=

Siete. Detención.

—Ahora, ambos escribirán "la violencia está mal" cien veces.

Diez minutos más tarde, McGonagall alzó la vista para cerciorarse.

Una boca moldeando la de Draco, justo donde lo dejaron ayer.

—¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Malfoy!

=X=

Ocho. Pasillo.

Pasaban de uno a otro en el pasillo mientras se separaban hacia sus clases. No estaba seguro de quién reaccionó primero, sólo que un momento después, se estaban besando —¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Malfoy!

=X=

Nueve. Contra el Muro.

Una vez más habían considerado gozar de un rápido beso mientras pasaban por el pasillo, pero... Draco estuvo entre Harry y la pared. Y no querría estar en ningún otro lugar.

=X=

Ten. Despliegue Público de Afecto.

—Estas demostraciones públicas de afecto deben terminar. Quiero decir. Creo que es maravilloso que los dos estén tan... enamorados, pero realmente, esto es inapropiado y -¡Chicos! ¡Basta!

=X=

Once. Biblioteca.

Hermione estaba hablando con Harry y ayudándole a terminar la tarea que había perdido. Draco estaba mirando a Harry. Uno de ellos siempre estaba mirando al otro. Tal vez lo estaba dejando llegar muy lejos. Era su responsabilidad controlarlo. Tenía que pararlo antes de que no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Si lo dejaba avanzar más... tal vez no pararía sólo en unos cuantos besos. Draco se inclinó y le dio un beso, suave y dulce. _Ah qué diablos. Sería responsable mañana._

=X=

Doce. Pérdida de control y lecciones aprendidas.

Estaban tumbados en la cama otra vez. Harry se quedó hasta tarde para terminar la tarea.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?— el instante en que miró a Draco, éste lo besó. Draco se apretó contra él hasta que Harry estuvo acostado sobre su espalda. Draco se sentó en sus caderas y – _Dios_ – justo en su… —Mmm— un gemido de Draco fue su perdición. Draco estaba de espaldas con Harry sobre él. Piernas envueltas firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Labios paseando por la garganta, suspiros y gemidos brotando de los labios. La mano de Harry corrió por el estómago de Draco. Draco se estremeció_. Demasiado lejos_. Aflojó suavemente las piernas Draco y se sentó.

—Esto tiene que parar.

—¿Por qué?— Draco parecía que iba a llorar.

—Te asusto y tarde o temprano voy a hacerte daño.

—¡Confío en ti!

—Bueno, no deberías.

—¡Oye! ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Sirius Black irrumpió en la sala común de Gryffindor!— Nott interrumpió en la habitación y de inmediato corrió hacia afuera.

—¡Slytherins, vamos! Dormirán en el Gran Comedor.

=X=

Trece. Lloroso.

Podía oírle llorar. La espalda de Draco estaba contra él, estaban durmiendo en sacos de dormir. Los profesores estaban buscando en la escuela a Black. Diez minutos más tarde, Draco seguía llorando.

—Draco.

Espasmo —¿Qué?

Harry suspiró.

—Ven aquí.

Draco se lanzó a los brazos de Harry. Otro beso. Suave, cuidadoso, lloroso. A Harry le sabía como a culpa.


	5. Hombres lobo, Colagusano y Sirius Bla

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**V. Hombres lobo, Colagusano y Sirius Black**

—¡Harry!— Hermione estaba corriendo por el pasillo, le había pedido que mantuviera un ojo en Draco cuando estuviesen juntos, por lo que-

—¡Draco ha desaparecido!— _¡Mierda!_

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Fue a buscarte hace 20 minutos— _Astronomía los miércoles a la medianoche. Draco fue a buscarme._

—¿Qué hora es?

—10:15— _No hay toque de queda para Gryffindor o Slytherin esta noche... mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Tenemos que encontrarlo. Ahora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es una luna llena.

—Lupin— ella respiraba con horror. Segundos más tarde, estaban corriendo.

=X=

_No es como si tratásemos de averiguar el secreto de Lupin. Somos demasiado inteligentes, supongo. Bueno, en realidad es bastante obvio. Lo siento por Lupin, realmente lo hago... pero si algo le pasa a Draco. Con un carado, lo destruiré._

—Dios, ¿dónde está?— Hermione se estaba dando cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. —Tal vez deberíamos decir a los profesores.

—No.

—Pero Harry-

—No.

—¡HARRY!— _Draco. Espera bebé. Espera._

Otro grito.

—¡Dónde diablos está!

—Harry— ella estaba señalándole un agujero en la parte inferior del Sauce Boxeador. _Oh, mierda no._

El árbol intentó aplastarlos. Harry gruñó. Se quedó aturdido —Vamos— _Me parece que siempre termino deslizándome por agujeros, tal vez esta es la forma en la que el universo se burla de mi sexualidad._

Draco estaba sollozando, sentado en una cama húmeda cuando Harry y Hermione entraron —¡Harry!— brazos fuertes se afianzaron alrededor de Draco.

—H-Harry— Hermione estaba mirando a Sirius Black.

—Voy a matarte cabrón.

—Por favor, sólo escucha.

—No.

—Harry espera. Sé que esto se ve mal, pero— _Lupin. Traidor._

—Oh ¿Quiere morir también?

—Por favor, no fue Sirius, fue Pettigrew.

—Me importa una mierda.

—¿Qué?

—Me importan un carajo mis padres muertos. Me preocupo por mi novio vivo. Lo asustaste, ese es motivo más que suficiente para matarte.

—¿No te has preguntado alguna vez por qué te pusieron con los Dursley?

—De acuerdo, un poco. ¿Por qué?

—Sirius fue enviado a prisión por Pettigrew.

—Dame la prueba y tal vez conserves la respiración.

Un rápido hechizo hacia la rata y ésta se convirtió en un hombre.

—¡Vamos a matarte, Peter!— Sirius y Remus se acercaron al hombre gordo y pequeño.

Harry rodó los ojos y tomó a Draco antes de alejarse. Hermione les siguió en silencio.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—Te amo y gracias por salvarme.

—La próxima vez, quédate con Hermione. También te amo.

=X=

Seguía siendo el mejor estudiante; Hermione puso mala cara todo el camino hasta Kings Cross.

—¿H-Harry?

—Sí.

—Me voy a casa con ustedes, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

=X=

Harry estaba de espaldas en la cama, Draco sentado en sus caderas y si sus pantalones no estuviesen en el camino, estaría encima de su pene. _Carajo. Me gustaría que lo estuviese._ Controlado, cuidadoso, apenas reinado por el deseo. Deseo que Draco no sería capaz de manejar en este momento. _Es muy pequeño, soy demasiado fuerte. Contrólate. Tú. Mismo._

=X=

—¿Harry?

—Mmm.

—Tienes una carta.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Joshua Flamel, prepárate para conocer a tu segador, también conocido como Harry Maldito Potter.

=X=

Tenía una dirección, sabía que era de Flamel. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Casi. Por suerte no fue así. La casa parecía vacía.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Señor Flamel? Soy Harry, tengo algo suyo, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato.

—Ah, sí, y ¿qué tienes?

—La piedra filosofal.

—¿Qué quieres?

—El procedimiento para el Elixir de la Vida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él si no tienes la piedra?

—Mis razones son mías.

20 minutos más tarde se alejó con los documentos necesarios y la piedra filosofal.

=X=

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos años debes tener para tener sexo?

Una ceja se alzó —¿Con alguien más o conmigo?

—Las dos cosas.

—Para lo primero, nunca. Para lo último, cuando crea que puedes manejar la situación.

—¡Yo puedo!

—Tienes 13 años.

—No, ¡ya tengo 14!

Harry resopló.

—¡Harry!

—Probablemente tendrías un maldito ataque de pánico y llorarías.

—No, ¡no lo haría!

—Sigo diciendo que no.

—Oh, ¿así que tienes miedo? ¡Ah! H-Harry...

—Cállate— fijado a la cama. No es suave, no tiene cuidado. Áspero, duro. _Lo sabía._

—Te lo dije, ibas a llorar.

=X=

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que decir que lo sientes.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes lo que significa, ahora tienes que decir que lo sientes.

**5 minutos más tarde.**

—Harry, tienes que decirlo.

**Diez minutos más tarde.**

—Harry.

**20 minutos más tarde.**

—Está bien si no quieres decirlo, me voy.

Atrapado, clavado.

—Lo siento.

Besado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**VI. **

Draco debió simplemente haberlo dejado solo, pero no lo haría. Siguió empujando y empujando. _Esto es lo que pasa cuando me orillas a ir demasiado lejos._ Tiró de la camisa de Draco y lanzó la suya después de ella.

—Harry, detente.

—No. Esto es lo que querías. Ahora cierra la boca— Draco estaba llorando, pero Harry estaba demasiado cabreado para poner atención. Sostuvo las muñecas de Draco por encima de su cabeza; Draco estaba en su estómago con la camisa y los pantalones desabrochados. _Demasiado débil para detenerme. Mierda._ Harry rodó sobre su espalda y no se movió. Draco esperó un momento y rodó al otro lado. Pasó otra hora, Harry no se movió. Draco se acercó más contra él, tocando su costado.

—¿Harry? Harry, por favor— Draco seguía llorando, Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de él y trató de ponerle un nombre a la sensación que estaba punzando a través de su cuerpo. Le dolía la garganta y sus ojos ardían. Quince minutos más tarde, Draco dejó de llorar y se quedó dormido, y Harry encontró el nombre de la sensación.

Era arrepentimiento.

=X=

Estaba sentado en el suelo, desparramado sobre los libros de Pociones, tratando de descubrir una manera para perfeccionar el Elixir de la Vida. Y tratando de ahogar su rabia. Draco daba un respingo cada vez que Harry le tocaba ahora. Y fue su maldita culpa.

—¿H-Harry?

—¿Sí?

—¿M-me besarías?

Suave, cuidadoso, gentil.

=X=

—¿Harry? Realmente no me hagas eso... ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, no me v-violes ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Harry? ¿De acuerdo?

—No, no lo haré.

—Bien.

=X=

—No me gusta hacerte daño Draco.

—Lo sé.

—La próxima vez que lo haga, dímelo.

—Te enojarás.

Harry se estremeció —Dime de todos modos.

=X=

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguna vez piensas en el futuro?

—¿Dónde crees que vas a estar en 5 años?

—Follándote.

—¡Harry!

=X=

—Harry, ¿podría alguna vez dejar de lado el control?

—¿Entre nosotros?

—Sí.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo que detenerte, antes de que llegue demasiado lejos.

—Tuve que detenerte la última vez.

Harry no dijo nada.

=X=

—Harry, por favor. Confío en ti.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás pidiendo.

—Sé que no me harás daño.

Frías manos trazan las costillas de Draco, la boca de Harry cubriendo la suya. Camisa fuera, pantalones vaqueros fuera. —Mmm Harry. Quítate la camisa también— bóxers fuera. Las puntas de los dedos de Harry delineando la excitación de Draco —¡Ah, Harry!— deslizó dos dedos en la boca de Draco.

—Chupa.

Draco gritó en torno a los dedos de Harry mientras la boca de Harry se cerró sobre su pene. Chupando, lamiendo, rascando delicadamente con los dientes, repite. Un hechizo sin varita y sin palabras limpia el interior de Draco. Harry arrastró sus dedos, ahora mojadas, por el pecho de Draco y –oh tan lentamente – deslizó un dedo en el apretado y cálido interior —Uh. Oh, Merlín Harry— succiona fuerte. Jadea. Presionando su dedo con presteza en la próstata de Draco y… —¡H-Harry!

=X=

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso para ti?

—Antes que nada, ¿me veo realmente como el tipo de persona al que tomarían por el culo?

—No...

—En segundo lugar, llorarías.

—¡No lo haría!

—¡Harry, por favor!

—Nunca he tenido a alguien que me chupe el pene antes.

—Harry...

—Ve a dormir Draco.

=X=

Harry entró en Knockturn solo; había dejado a Draco con Hermione mientras él realizaba algunos recados. Draco le contó a ella. Le contó todo, incluso la mierda sobre la inmortalidad. ¿Por qué no estaría Harry enojado? _Tal vez me fío de ella_... La confianza era un concepto extraño para él.

Consiguió varios tipos diferentes de ingredientes ilegales para pociones, Hermione había acordado que le ayudaría a encontrar un nuevo y mejorado Elixir. Pero sólo si la dejaba ser inmortal también. _Peste,_ estaba irritado al descubrir que estaba sonriendo. _Voy a ser gentil, grr._

=X=

—Oye, Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa Draco?

—Cuando alguien te hace daño, ¿deberías perdonarle rápido?

—¿Quién te lastimó? Debes decirle a Harry. Él podría-

—No, Hermione. Fue Harry.

—Bueno, ¿qué hizo?

—Más o menos lo que el amigo de mi padre hizo... excepto que Harry se detuvo por su cuenta.

—No sé Draco, el intento de violación es realmente serio. ¿Realmente parece lamentarlo?

—No lo sé.


	7. Frío, cruel, sádico

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**VII. Frío, cruel, sádico**

_Lucius Malfoy._ Harry deslizó en silencio hacia adelante —Tú, ¡tú te robaste a mi hijo!

—Hola Lucius. Seré tu segador el día de hoy, por favor, disfruta de la inducción de la tortuosa agonía que pronto voy a llevar sobre ti.

=X=

El destello plateado de un cuchillo, sangre brotando, torsión lenta para el máximo dolor. Y escuchar los gloriosos gritos. El cabello de Lucius estaba enmarañado y con sangre, gimoteos salían de sus labios. Su estómago estaba abierto. Harry tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba y le mostró sus propios órganos. —¡Ah!

Caminó tranquilamente de vuelta al costado de Lucius y sacó su cuchillo de entre las costillas del rubio. La sangre brotó, era fascinante ver la cantidad de sangre que contenía el cuerpo humano. Más recortes de estos, más pequeños, más que nada para el dolor. —Oh, Lucy, mira allá, es tu tumba— los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. El agujero era profundo y lleno de cristales rotos y alambre de púas. _Oh, sí, estoy de vuelta._ Arrastró a Lucius en el agujero y lo tiró dentro —¡Ah!

—Esto es por follar con Draco— con un movimiento de su varita cubrió al mayor de los Malfoy con unos metros de tierra. Cuando Harry volvió con los Dursley, Draco ya estaba allí.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa?— agarró la muñeca del rubio y lo empujó sobre la cama. Se dejó caer sobre Draco y se mantuvo allí —¿H-Harry?— Draco pasó el dedo por el pelo —Harry ¿qué es esto?

—Maté a tu padre.

—¡Harry!

—Cállate, no soy bueno, no soy dulce, supéralo. Dices que me quieres y luego tratas de cambiarme.

—¡No Harry! ¡No lo hago!

—Lo haces. Ahora, cierra la puta boca.

=X=

Harry se sentía mucho mejor. Claro, acaba de matar a quince muggles y ahora la policía pensaba que había un asesino en serie en Londres, pero aún así, se sentía mejor así... una jodida pena por ellos.

=X=

—¿Harry? ¿Aún estás loco?

—No.

—Bien—_ de vuelta a los besos en la mejilla._

Harry suspiró.

Dumbledore quería que Harry, Draco y Hermione fuesen a vivir a una casa con él y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Insistía en que Voldemort había vuelto. _Tal vez debería contarle cómo lo incineré..._ personalmente Harry pensaba que Dumbles sólo trataba de controlarle y-

—¡Harry! Hay una chica en el teléfono para ti.

—¿Hola?

—¡Harry! Dumbledore tiene razón con el regreso de Voldie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mis padres. Harry, mis padres están muertos. Había mortífagos en mi casa.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en una gasolinera un par de millas de mi vecindario.

—Espera.

—¿Así que podemos usar la magia aquí?— Hermione estaba desempacando sus cosas en la habitación de Harry, así que ahora era suya, de Draco y de ella.

—Sí, el Ministerio pensará que es Harry.

—Y, ¿por qué no agrandan la cama, entonces?

—Me gusta dormir cerca de Harry.

—Hermione, te traeré un colchón de aire.

—Gracias Harry.

=X=

Esa noche, Draco escuchó el llanto de Hermione y la respiración de Harry —¿Hermione?

—¡Draco! No sabía que estabas despierto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Voy a estar bien, es sólo que mis padres, ellos-

—Lo sé, Harry mató a mi padre.

—Oh lo siento, Draco.

—No, está bien. Por lo menos sabes que tus padres te amaban, supongo que no lo hace menos doloroso, sin embargo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto.

=X=

—¡Chico! ¡No tendrás a todos estos monstruos viviendo aquí!—

Crack.

—¡Ah!— Harry batió el bate de aluminio perezosamente mientras Vernon se agarraba la rodilla destrozada. Se agachó a su lado y habló en voz baja.

—Vernon, no estás en posición de quejarte. Si alguna vez llamas a Draco _fenómeno_ de nuevo, te meteré este bate por la garganta.

=X=

Harry estaba en la ducha mientras Hermione y Draco hablaban rápidamente de él. —Creo que Harry está empeorando Draco, quiero decir ¿viste lo que le hizo a su tío?

—Bueno, sí, pero siempre ha sido así. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que le hizo al troll?

—Creo que deberíamos detenerlo, Draco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, somos sus amigos y es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlo de seguir matando gente.

—Hermione...

—Draco, no me digas que no está de acuerdo. Me contaste lo que te hizo.

—No Hermione— la puerta estaba abierta y Harry se quedó allí, apoyado contra el marco, con la cara en blanco, con ojos peligroso.

=X=

Draco estaba llorando, acurrucada en la cama al lado de Harry. Harry estaba apoyado en la pared, fumando un cigarrillo. El colchón de aire se había ido. La policía encontraría el cadáver de Hermione Granger en unas pocas horas.

Nadie traicionaba a Harry Potter.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**VIII.**

Los sollozos de Draco aún no habían desaparecido, ha estado llorando durante más de una hora. Harry ya va en su tercer cigarrillo y sólo observaba, sin tocar, sólo observaba cómo Draco sollozaba. _Me pregunto si está llorando por Hermione o simplemente está aterrorizado de lo que voy a hacer con él._ Arrojó el cigarrillo a un lado y pasó un brazo alrededor del rubio tembloroso, colocándole sobre su regazo —Relájate. No te voy a hacer daño.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

=X=

Harry arrastró sus dedos perezosamente hacia arriba y abajo por la espalda desnuda de Draco. El chico dormía con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en círculos. La clave de la inmortalidad estaba justo en frente de él. Conocía la respuesta, pero parecía que cada vez que estaba a punto de aferrarla, ésta parpadeaba lejos. _¿Qué diablos podía ser? Tal vez... tal vez sólo tenía que mezclar algunas pociones... podría funcionar. Con un poco de creatividad y determinación todo es posible._ Draco se movió contra él y Harry pronto supo la respuesta, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inquietante.

=X=

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué mataste a Hermione?

—Me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

—Vas a matarme también, ¿sólo porque te daban ganas de hacerlo?

—Nunca voy a matarte. Eres mío.

=X=

Caminaron por el Callejón Diagon, obteniendo sus nuevos libros escolares. Draco levantó la mano. Era extraño lo similar que esta visita era con la que realizaron hace dos años. Excepto que Draco reía un poco más en ese entonces. —Oh, Harry ¡mira!— un beso se estampó contra su mejilla. _Estaba mal, nada ha cambiado._

=X=

—Matar gente está mal, Harry.

—Cállate Draco— un áspero, cruel, castigador beso.

—Ow— Draco había mordido los labios de Harry.

—No te metas conmigo. Voy a destruirte.

Una ceja se levantó —¿En serio?— Harry lo tiró sobre la cama y dejó caer todo su peso sobre Draco.

—¡Maldita sea, Harry!

=X=

La poción estaba hecha. La vida eterna estaba sentada frente a él, dos botellas de poción luciendo un color ámbar extraño. —¿Hay que beberlo ahora?— Draco estaba sentado junto a él, mirando fijamente a las botellas.

—Sí.

—¿Funcionó?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber?

—Lo sabremos cuando no muramos.

—Está bien. ¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—Dame un beso.

=X=

—Vamos a comenzar cuarto año.

—Sí.

—¿No estás emocionado?

—¿Por qué diablos debería?

—Es muy emocionante.

—Está bien.

—Harry. Exijo que seas más entusiasta.

—¿Cómo se empaca con entusiasmo un baúl?

—No lo sé. Sólo tienes que hacerlo.

_Cosita mandona._

=X=

—Debería estar emocionado.

—¿Por qué Draco?

—Cuarto año en 2 semanas. Emociónate.

=X=

Caminaron lentamente a través de la estación Kings Cross y subieron al tren, Draco parecía extrañamente lloroso. —¿Qué pasa?

—Extraño a Hermione— un gruñido lo abandonó antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—¿Por qué? No la necesitas. Me tienes a mí.

—Pero Harry, era mi amiga.

—¿No soy tu amigo?

—Eres más que un amigo, Harry, es diferente.

—No veo cómo.

—No podrías, ¿verdad?

—¿Y por qué no?

—No sabes nada del amor— un bramido abandonó los labios de Draco mientras era levantado y clavado contra la pared con la mano de Harry en su garganta.

—Te amo.

—Te odio— Draco lucía casi histérico, el agarre de Harry se tensó.

—Eres incapaz de odiar— con eso, puso de vuelta al rubio sobre sus pies.

—Bueno, tú eres incapaz de amar.

—Te doy todo. Te protejo. Me mato por ti. Te amo.

—Eso es una mierda. Matas para ti mismo. ¡Mataste a mi única amiga!

—Terminemos con eso.

—La amaba Harry y la mataste.

—¿La amabas?

—Por supuesto. Era mi amiga— furia apenas contenida se mostró en la forma en la que Harry tembló ligeramente.

—No pudiste haberla amado. Me amas. Sólo a mí.

—Puedo amar a más de una persona Harry.

—No, no puedes. Eres mío. Soy tu dueño.

—¡No, no lo eres!

—Deja de llorar, me molesta.

—Eres un bastardo sin corazón.

—Y aún así me amas. Entonces, ¿eso qué te hace a ti, Draco?

* * *

**N/T**.

Se acabó el libro 3. La próxima semana el traigo la traducción de la cuarta parte.

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
